


Christmas Shopping

by AraneaScientia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy AU, HighSpecs, Ignea, Leiden Garulet, Minor Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, No Plot/Plotless, Pet Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraneaScientia/pseuds/AraneaScientia
Summary: Aranea drags Ignis to the pet store to find a pet for Noct and Prompto. Takes place in a perfectly happy AU where nothing went wrong.





	Christmas Shopping

"A tiny pet."

"Mmhmm."

"You have taken me to a pet store so that we can enter and purchase a... tiny pet... for our friends."

"And here I was, under the impression that you were top of your class in Insomnia or something." Aranea nudged Ignis playfully with a shoulder, before opening the door to the store and sauntering in. She was greeted with the sight of creatures from all over Eos, from the six foot long underwater catoblepas dozing away in a tank to her right to the pair of Duscaen cockatrices circling each other in a large cage up ahead and to the left.

"It's a pity no chocobos are sold here," Ignis said, giving the cockatrices a dubious look.

"Or anywhere," Aranea noted. Although it had been years since the ceasefire between Lucis and Niflheim had been truly enacted, the Wiz Chocobo Post still remained Eos' sole provider of chocobos (nobody had spotted a wild chocobo in years). And Wiz adamantly refused to sell to third party breeders, citing something about traitors and chocobo club sandwiches to anyone who would listen.

"Indeed." Ignis gestured towards some black and blue (or was it white and gold?) fish up ahead. "Perhaps a festive striped trevally for His Highness and his paramour?"

Aranea considered the fish for a moment before shaking her head. "Nah. Noct'd be tempted to play Go Fish with that around all the time."

"As wise as you are beautiful," Ignis agreed. Aranea leaned into him happily, but then some movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"Hey, check it out!" She pointed at a blond and fluffy horned creature chewing away at some allural shallots. At barely five inches long and three inches tall, the little creature, known as a Leiden garulet, would never grow to be as fearsome as its Duscaen cousins, but what it lacked in size it sure made up for in cuteness. "Look at its tiny nose," she cooed, drawing closer. "And its fur. Looks just like Prompto, doesn't it? It'll be the _perfect_ Christmas present."

Ignis eyed the mini garulet, watching skeptically as it ejected a pellet with no slowdown in food consumption. "It may be rather...ambitious...to trust Noct and Prompto with the care of such a delicate creature," he hedged.

"It'll be fine," Aranea replied breezily. "Weren't the two of them looking to adopt in a few years? This'll be good practice." 

"Hmmm," was all Ignis had to say.

Aranea rested a hand against the garulet's cage, and grinned as the garulet dropped its shallot and immediately began ambling towards her. It wrinkled its snout in her direction and sniffed inquisitively, headbutting her hand gently with its tiny little horns. And then it licked her. She pulled her hand back quickly.

"I'm told that roasted garulet is considered quite the delicacy in Northern parts of Leide," Ignis commented.

"Don't even think about it," Aranea hissed. She hooked her hand around his arm in a not-so-discreet attempt to wipe away the garulet saliva. (He gallantly stood still, pretending he didn't notice.) "So, what do you say?" she asked. "Grimy garulet for the gregarious gunslinger?"

Ignis smiled, appreciating her attempt at wordplay. "If you believe they can survive a pet that can potentially cause even more mess than Noct? Then by all means."

"Come _on_ , Specs. Have some faith in your friends," Aranea cajoled. "Noctis saved the world. And Prompto was right beside him. They can definitely handle a pet."

"You make a good point as always, Aranea," Ignis said. "Although...if my memory serves me correctly, garulets are inherently social creatures. They will always prefer companionship, despite seeming perfectly content while operating alone."

"Well doesn't that sound familiar." Aranea smirked, remembering the small but clean little bachelor studio that Ignis had lived in before the two of them had moved in together.

Ignis drew an arm around Aranea and pulled her close. "I have you now, Commodore."

"Not a Commodore any more," she laughed, blushing slightly. They stood there for a moment, before Aranea cleared her throat and turned back to the garulets. "Well then," she said, in a poor imitation of Ignis' accent. "Shall we seek out a companion for mini Prompto?"

The couple perused the selection before them, contemplating their choices, before Ignis started. "That's it!" he said. "I've identified the perfect specimen. I introduce to you His Royal Highness." Ignis pointed at one of the cages triumphantly. In the corner, hiding away from the bright lights of the store, a tiny garulet slept stubbornly, its long black fur covering much of its face.

\---------------

And that's how Prompto and Noctis became proud owners of two Leiden garulets, who they immediately dubbed _Chocobo Butt_ and _Emo King _.__

__The end._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction. Don't buy pets for your friends! :)


End file.
